


Unexpected

by Mangafrk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafrk/pseuds/Mangafrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakamatsu knew that Aomine was seriously an asshole. Somehow, this doesn't stop him from thinking he is also seriously attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly not sure why I ship this, but I do. This is a couple that has almost no art or fanworks for it so I know that people that do happen to ship this will be happy that there is at least something new to the tag. This is actually one of my longer one shots as well so that should tide some people over.

Aomine Daiki, is an asshole. That was not even a question, however, if one would ask me if I hated him? Well, it's kind of complicated. If you happen to witness one of our interactions at school, you would, without a doubt say that I did hate him. But If I really think about it, no, I don't hate him. That may come as a surprise to some, but honestly, it's not. Because last time I checked, you don't have sex fantasies about people you hate. Aomine Daiki may be an asshole, but he is a hot asshole. 

I always thought that once he started coming to practice again, all my problems would be gone. When really, all this had led to was more nosebleeds and trying to hide awkward boners during practice. Now, I am not someone that likes to be open with their sexuality. So when this kind of thing happens with only one girl around, people will start asking questions and I really don't need that. 

Now that Aomine is coming to practice again, I see him talking with Satsuki a lot more. She has been much happier which must means that their relationship isn't as broken as I once thought he was. So when he pulls her aside after practice, I wasn't surprised. What did make me confused, was the fact that he took her outside. They were usually fairly open about their conversation topics, so it was abnormal to say the least. It didn't help that when they were talking, Aomine's stance made it seem that he was embarrassed for some reason. I knew that it probably was not smart to even think about what they were talking about, but of course, my curiosity got the better of me. Looking around to make sure that no one knew what I was doing, I walk over to the door. 

"Satsuki there's...someone," A long pause. "There's someone I like."

What? I can't help but pull myself away from the door. I want to know who, I just don't think that these are the best circumstances to figure that out. I look around again to make sure that no one is watching me. I have to wait quite a while before I get the courage to start listening in again.

"Because I know him and I happen to know that he hates me." Wait, there are a few things that jump out to me in that thing he just said. First of all was the pronoun he used, 'he', that meant that whoever he liked just happened to be a man. Does that mean he's gay? I feel my heart swell in some weird way. When I first met Aomine the first thing I had wanted to know was if he was gay. Of course, he had such an obsession with women that I almost instantly knew that he didn't like guys at all. Now that he says this however, maybe he's bi? 

The second part of what he told her didn't help much. If the guy he likes hates him, that doesn't really narrow it down at all. There are so many people I know that hate or just plain dislike him that it wasn’t even funny. Damn, I hoped that something he said would at least help me a little bit. 

"Wakamatsu-senpai? What are you doing?"

I shouldn't have been surprised when someone showed up to question what I was doing, but of course, I was. The voice wasn't even that loud, yet it still scared me almost half to death. 

"O-oh hey. Sakurai." I turn toward him, seeing his confused expression. I couldn't hear the outside conversation anymore, so I assumed that Sakurai couldn't do so either. It would only make it worse if he knew what I had been doing without giving me a minute to explain. But since that didn't happen, I now have to come up with an excuse as to why I was here. Though I can't say I understand why he's the one that came over to me considering how shy he always is. That's only until I see Imayoshi smiling at me from the background. I can't help but grind my teeth at the sight. I honestly didn't understand why he still comes to practice. He made me captain after we lost in the winter cup, but he still decides that he wants to come to practice instead of studying for Uni like everyone else. 

I turn back to Sakurai, straightening my back. "It's nothing important." He nods, biting his lip. "Sorry."

His face tightens up as he bows deeply, "I'm so sorry senpai!" 

I step back with one foot, his weird obsession with apologizing randomly never ceases to surprise me. I would need to get used to that if I was going to be his captain.

I place my arm on his shoulder to make him stand back up again. "Don't apologize." I place a hand over his lips to make sure he doesn't continue. I turn him around and push him away, making him go towards someone else. I look around to find the old captain only to see that he had disappeared. I vaguely noticed that the conversation from outside had also stopped. They must have all gone home already. That left me to be the one to lock up the gym and make sure everything was put away properly. Fucking fantastic.

@@@@

The next day, Aomine was acting kind of weird. Whenever I spoke to him, he tensed up as if he was trying to hide something. I had absolutely no idea why this was happening and it drove me insane. This was the kind of thing that I would definitely like to know. Although I have no idea how to bring something like that up especially considering the fact that I was supposed to hate him. So instead I just stayed silent, letting my curiosity eat away at me all practice. 

Now that I think about it, wondering about this in the change room afterwards is probably not the best idea. At least everyone was already gone, so I could take my time getting ready while my brain raced with other thoughts. Once I get my shirt on, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around, expecting it to be Sakurai, only to be surprised when it was not him. In fact, it was the opposite of him.

"Aomine? What do you want?" He looks away, his dark skin hiding the blush on his cheeks. Something was definitely wrong here, was this another one of my dreams? I pinch myself on the arm to check, only to feel pain. Nope, not a dream. 

Aomine takes a deep breath before he speaks, "Before you say anything, I'm only doing this because Satsuki made me." I would have said something about that, but I knew her well enough to know that she could force him to do anything. "I am being honest though." 

I can't help but be confused, what exactly is happening right now? "Yeah, what do you want?"

Aomine takes a few more deep breaths through his nose before looking back up at me, eyes wide and cheeks red. "I like you."

I open my mouth to say something, but quickly close it. I already checked to make sure this wasn't a dream right? Then why was this playing out the exact same way I had imagined it?

"You’re kidding right?" I laugh awkwardly. The worst thing that could happen in this scenario is him finding out about everything if all of this was a joke. "Ha ha, very funny."

He tenses up before shaking his head, "No, I'm not joking."

I should think about what to say here, I really should. I need to just take a second, to breathe. At least that's what my mind is telling me. My body on the other hand, seems to have different plans. "Prove it."

His face turns even redder in response and I can't help but want to take it back. Before I can say anything he steps forward, placing his hands flat on my chest. He looks up at me and I can see that his face has not decreased in heat yet. His eyes are filled with a weird 'innocence' that I've never seen before in anything that had to do with him. Damn, he was really serious about this. 

I wrap my right arm around his waist, spinning him around 90 degrees to push him against the lockers. I push my body against him so his arms are crushed between us. "W-wakamatsu?" 

I growl, pushing my lips against his. He whimpers in shock, pausing a few seconds before starting to kiss me back. I feel his hands on my back, gripping my shirt tightly. I pull back, resting my forehead against his. I close my eyes, not wanting to look him in the eyes right now. "Yo, Aomine. Go out with me."

 

I feel his shoulders tense underneath my fingertips and I open my eyes again. His own eyes are widened in surprise from what I had just said and his lips are still slightly swollen.  
"W-what?"

I clear my throat, not sure how exactly I was supposed to say something like this, "Go out. With me. On a date."

His mouth opens and closes as if he's trying to find the words to say, eventually, he just gives up and opts for a simple nod. I back away from him before reaching into my pocket to find the piece of paper I know is in there. Once I find it, along with a lone pen sitting on the bench for some reason, I quickly write my phone number on it and turn back to him.

I push it into his hand, coughing awkwardly, "Call me...or whatever." 

Not waiting to hear his response, I pull my bag over my shoulder and walk out of the locker room. It wouldn't be weird if I asked Momoi for his number...would it?

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to continue this, feel free to let me know, because believe me, I don't mind.


End file.
